Birthday Book
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody thinks he's found the perfect birthday present for Bo. But things aren't always what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Woody knew it was perfect from the moment he laid eyes on it.

It had been a Friday in mid-October when he and Buzz had gotten wind of Mom's plans for a weekend yard sale. A quick role call determined that no one was missing yet but just to be sure the Cowboy had ventured downstairs to see what he could find out.

He found the box marked "Yard Sale" on the kitchen table and as he dug through it, it seemed there was nothing out of the ordinary inside. It was only when he moved aside a few glass jars that he saw it. It was a hardcover red and black book, the paper jacket torn at the edges and the spine cracked.

It was the title though that caught Woody's attention: _Poetic Gems._ He smiled as he picked it up. He definitely knew someone who enjoyed poetry…

A faint scuffing noise almost sent his voice box leaping into his throat. Was Mom back already? She had only left for the hardware store with the kids ten minutes ago! Surely they couldn't be…

Peeking cautiously over the edge of the box, he breathed a sigh of relief. Buster was sitting under the table, looking up at him. Woody wiped his brow. "You nearly scared the snake outta my boot, Boy." Climbing out of the carton, book under arm, the Cowboy leapt off the tabletop and landed in the dog's soft fur. "Come on, Buster. Let's head upstairs."

As he rode Buster out of the kitchen and to his destination, Woody couldn't believe his luck. It was so hard finding presents and now the perfect one had just fallen into his lap. He only wished he didn't have to wait a month…

* * *

For the rest of October and half of November, Woody hid the book in Andy's closet. Finally the fifteenth arrived and with it came a cold, cloudy morning. Andy mumbled and groaned but finally dragged himself from his warm bed out the bedroom door.

As soon as he was gone, Woody came to life. Quickly he climbed down the comforter and headed to the closet.

Jessie, who woke up every morning as easily as if she'd had five cups of espresso, was practicing a yoga move she'd seen Mom attempt (and fail) when Woody walked out of the closet, book in hands. "What'cha doin'?" she asked.

He eyed her as she balanced to one side with her foot behind her neck. "Uh, you first."

"Destroyin' the universe."

"I beg pardon?"

Jessie unwrapped her leg and straightened up. "That's what it's called. 'The Destroyer of the Universe' pose. Though I suppose it is easier if you're boneless." She tapped the book. "Now you."

Woody held the book protectively. "It's just a present for someone."

Jessie grinned shrewdly. "Oh, and would that someone _happen_ to be a special someone? And does that special someone _happen_ to have a birthday today?"

"Knock it off, Jess. You know she does."

Jessie reached for the book. "Looky looky, let me see the booky…" Woody held it away. "Come on, lemme see!"

"It's a book of poems."

"Just let me look at it…" Woody placed his hand on her forehead and pushed her away. "What gives?"

"You can't read a book before you give it to somebody as a present!"

"Why not?"

"It's rude!"

Jessie crossed her arms. "I've never heard that."

"That's because you learned all your manners in a barn…Ow!" Woody rubbed his shoulder where she had pinched him.

"So I suppose you haven't read any of it?"

"Not a word," he answered. As he stared at the cover, a smile began to play over his face. "No, the first one who gets to read it is Bo…"

"Well, Andy'll be finishin' breakfast soon and then he'll leave for school. I mean after he gets dressed, makes his bed, brushes his teeth…Hey, where are ya goin'?" Jessie called. Woody was walking to the door.

"I'm going to give Bo her birthday present!"

"But Andy ain't even left yet! He could be back up here any minute!"

"Then I better hurry!"

Jessie stared after her brother. "That girl's got his head more turned than an owl with vertigo." She looked behind her. Buzz Lightyear had apparently just woken up and was taking a morning stroll. _"You!"_ she shouted as she pointed at him.

"Me?" he answered, startled.

"You ever attempt a One Legged King Pigeon Pose?"

"I can't say that I have," he answered. "Especially since I don't know what that is…"

"Well today's the day you learn, Partner!" She grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the center of the room. "Let's Yoga!"


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

As Woody pushed Molly's bedroom door open and peeked in, he could see Bo at the foot of the nightstand talking with Barbie. She hadn't seen him yet, but as the Cowboy watched her, he suddenly felt a warm, happy feeling inside.

After a minute Barbie wandered off to do something else and Woody took his opportunity. As he approached from behind he coughed lightly.

Bo turned and as she saw him, astonishment lit up her face. "Woody!"

"Happy birthday."

"The kids haven't even left for school yet! It's not even seven-thirty!"

"I know," he said. "And I don't have a lot of time. But I couldn't wait anymore." He pulled the book out from behind his back, where it hadn't been very well hidden, but he had wanted to make the effort anyway.

"For me?"

He nodded. "I know you're always on the lookout for something new to read, and I remembered you really liked that other book of poems. You even used one on my valentine last February."

"'… _For the ends of being and ideal grace,"_ Bo murmured, as she stared at the book cover. She looked up at him. For a moment Woody thought she looked as though she were about to cry, which shocked him down to his boots. He certainly hadn't been expecting that reaction and it left him unsure how to react.

"Uh Bo, are you okay?"

"Woody…"

Footsteps started to pound up the stairs. "Uh oh," Woody turned toward the noise and then back to her. "I gotta go! But I'll come back later!" Bo nodded.

The Sherriff started to sprint to the door, then suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and came back. He placed a kiss on Bo's cheek. "See you soon."

* * *

By the time the school bus rolled away from the house, pellets of rain had started to hit the house. Still, Woody wouldn't let the drizzly weather ruin this day. He went back to Molly's room.

Bo was nowhere to be seen. Inquiring of her whereabouts, Barbie pointed Woody to the bed. As he scrambled up the blanket, he thought he heard a giggle. She was curled up in front of the purple and pink pillows reading her new book. "Hi," he greeted her, taking a seat. "Enjoying yourself?"

She nodded with a smile. It was a strange smile, one the Cowboy couldn't quite read. It was almost as if she were amused at something. "Here!" she suddenly pressed the book into his hands. "Read one to me!"

"But you're not finished with it yet!"

"Please?"

Woody sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to those big blue eyes. "Oh all right." Selecting a page at random, he cleared his throat. Bo snuggled against him as he spoke the words:

" _God prosper long our noble Queen,_

 _And long may she reign!_

 _Maclean he tried to shoot her,_

 _But it was all in vain_

 _For God He turned the ball aside_

 _Maclean aimed at her head;_

 _And he felt very angry_

 _Because he didn't shoot her dead…"_

Woody stopped reading. "Bo, that's…" he struggled to find the right word. "Awful! This is awful! What _is_ this?"

Bo reached over and turned the pages to the front biography so Woody could see _. "'William Topaz McGonagall, Scottish poet, actor, and tragedian,'"_ he read out loud. _"'…Considered the worst poet in the English language'_? Wait a minute, are you telling me this is a book of _bad_ poetry?" She nodded. Woody clutched his head and fell backward onto the pillow. _"I'm such an idiot!"_

"Don't call yourself that."

"But it's true," he moaned. "Jeez, I try to get you something you like and what do I do? I end up getting you a volume of the worst poetry ever written!"

"But I do like it!"

"Why?"

"Because," she said. "You gave it to me. And I like you."

Woody just stared at her as she smiled sweetly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Read me another one?"

He sat up slowly. With a smile, he picked up the book and began to read again:

" _Twas in the month of December, and in the year 1883,_

 _That a monster whale came to Dundee,_

 _Resolved for a few days to sport and play,_

 _And devour the small fishes in the silvery Tay…"_


End file.
